Mario
Mario & Luigi: Danger Duet is a role playing game for mobile devices developed by Octeto Studios and published by Nintendo. The game plays in the same vein of the Angry Birds games by Rovio Entertainment, whilst keeping the first main staple of a Mario & Luigi game. Being the first game in the Mario & Luigi series not to be developed by AlphaDream as they filed for bankrupty in late 2019, this new direction didn't change any on going ideas but managed to enhanze a few things. Story Gameplay Unlike previous installments in the series where players would use the A and B buttons to control Mario and Luigi on the Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS or Nintendo 3DS, that is no longer required here since this is a mobile game. Instead, the player controls Mario and Luigi, with just their finger. Tapping to make them Jump or Hammer during counter attacking. Unlike the other games in the series where the focus would be a balance between overworld gameplay and the battle system. This game is more focused on the battle system rather than a balance. The set up is similar to Minion Quest from the Superstar Saga remake on the 3DS, where players would unlock levels and sit through different cutscenes, which would then commence into a battle. Only this time, there's two major differences, one being that battles aren't the only sequences that take place. Puzzles do, in which these puzzles require Mario and Luigi to use their jumping and hammering abilities in order to solve them. And another being that the battle system is the same, turn based combat that has been a staple of the series, only it has been split into two variations. The game is set into four modes, Story Mode which tells the story of Mario and Luigi, who have been trapped inside of the Star Shrine and have to find a way out, while Princess Peach has to save the Mushroom Kingdom with her musical skills. Battlethon, which is a tournament style mode where Mario and Luigi fight in an arena against the big brutes they faced off against in Story Mode in order to earn more EXP. Attackthon, which is a minigame styled mode where Mario and Luigi preform their Bros. Attacks in different musical minigames with Peach in order to score the highest points. And finally the Super Shop, where the player buys different gear for the brothers, new Bros. Attacks, items, or different souvenirs and materials in order to help rebuild Peach's Castle. 'Battle System' This battle system slightly changes in gameplay depending on who the player is playing as. Throughout the game, the story will change roles from Mario and Luigi who are trapped in the Star Shrine, to Peach who is in the Mushroom Kingdom on her way to the Supershine Observatory. Mario and Luigi's battle system is fairly simple as the player controls both brothers on the battle field with just their finger. Tapping them allows them to jump on enemies and hammer them too. However they also need to do more with their finger than just tapping the brothers. They need to swipe, spin or slide their finger for different actions, such as the usage of Bros. Attacks, or selecting an action command. 'Battle Commands' Peach's battle system is fairly simple to the battle system seen in the first two Paper Mario games, where just simply dodging and easy tapping just the key to winning the battle. These battles take place on a music stage surrounded by an audience. This audience consists of many different NPCs, that react to whatever Peach plays. Each of them respresent the eight different catagories she can play from: *'Pop: '''Brings up the Toads in the audience, allowing them to riff on the enemies and sort them out. *'Rock: 'Triggers the bulky Bob-ombs in the audience, making them jump up and blow up the enemies. *'Free Form Jazz: 'Surprises the Yoshis in the auidence, allowing them to throw eggs at the enemies. *'Country: 'Summons the Moo Moo Cows in the audience, creating a stampede that runs into the enemies. *'Theatre: 'Summons different Star Spirits in the audience to sing to the music of show and preformance. *'Ballad: 'Summons different drousy feelings from the audience that paralyze the enemies with depression. *'Folk: 'Summons different Tosteranns to heal Peach by singing her a folk song. *'Programme: '''Tells the story of the different events that already happened in the game, which damages the enemies with shock over who's won. There's no special power to how much Peach can play these different songs, but what she has got is a picky audience that she needs to please. So the bigger the audience, the stronger her songs will be. Each NPC represents the type of song that Peach plays, so if there's more of that NPC in the audience, then her attack for that NPC will be very strong. Bros. Attacks Category:Mobile Device Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mobile Games